


"I'm weird. In case you haven't noticed".

by Cgest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual, Bisexual, Emo, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: Jughead sits in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe and has another existential crisis.





	"I'm weird. In case you haven't noticed".

Jughead sat in the designated booth at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. He ordered a black coffee and aimlessly stared at the neon reflection of lights on the drinks surface. He knew once Betty got here he'd have to feign ignorance over what the coffee was doing at their table, and helplessly slurp down yet another fucking milkshake. It's not that Jughead didn't like milkshakes, he just hated the attachment to them. The implicit ritual of the gang going to Pop's and talking about the same bullshit over milkshakes. Or, their "orgasmic effect" on Veronica. It's as if milkshakes didn't exist anywhere else in the world except for at Pop's in fucking Riverdale. 

It's not that Jughead didn't like Pop's, or Riverdale, he did. He liked his friends and the faint smell of dying leaves after it rained. He even liked the trailer park he sequestered himself too after his makeshift squatting quarters at the Twilight were torn down. Jughead hated the small mindedness of it all. He felt suffocated everyday, and he just wanted to break out. He was weird, in case people around this wasteland hadn't noticed. 

He thought about Betty walking through the front doors, pony tail effortlessly bouncing behind her. She always had a fucking pep in her step, even when she was goth-emo Betty. Jughead knew he loved that Betty. He loved her darkness and her viciousness. It was a Betty he could depend on. Ever since that night in Jughead's dad's trailer, where they almost had sex but were interrupted by the Southside Serpents, nothing between them has quite been the same. It's almost as if Betty was TRYING to find situations for Jughead to "accidentally" touch her boobs, or for her to make lavish statements about how she "loved him" and wanted to do whatever in her power possible to "make him see that". Jughead liked having someone care for him, especially since his dad was holed up in the Riverdale County jail, rotting away because "nobody likes a snitch". It was cool that the Serpents gave him his old man's leather jacket. Leather jackets were a real status symbol, and better than Archie's loser fucking letterman's jacket. Like sure, Archie was Jughead's best friend, but god damn, EVERYONE in town wanted to fuck him. Why wasn't Jughead fuckable? Jughead didn't even know if he actually wanted sex or if he just wanted to be wanted enough for people to WANT sex. 

Jughead held the coffee cup up to his lips, and at that exact moment, the front door of Pop's opened, and Betty hopped inside, with none other than Veronica and Archie trailing her. 

Jughead watched Betty laugh at something Archie said while Veronica placed an over protective hand on his arm. For someone who is ultra rich she was always extremely paranoid Archie would choose to fuck Betty over her, even though they have been in the friend zone for a thousand years. Jughead always blamed his affection toward Betty on adrenaline. He never knew if he liked her, or if he liked Archie because he had firm yet tender pectorals, or maybe he just liked himself and didn't really care about what others thought. Sometimes Jughead fantasized about fading into the ether, dissolving into thin air in tiny little particles, so no one could trace him, and so Betty couldn't call his phone a total of 14 times in a row because he was in the bathroom and she "panicked". Jughead was glad he did not give Betty a key to his dad's trailer, but that was a moot point ever since Archie and Veronica broke in. 

"Hey Jug" Betty said, as she kissed him on the cheek and canoodled next to him. "Aw how cute, it makes me wonder if someone would ever kiss ME on the cheek like that" said Veronica, as she jokingly yet menacingly looked at Archie. Jughead felt bad for Archie. sure he was constantly getting his dick wet by every living, breathing girl in Riverdale with a pulse, but god damn. Veronica Lodge could be such a fucking downer sometimes. Jughead wished he had half of the money she did so he could pay someone to make him disappear. Maybe he'd go to an island and live off the land. Or maybe he'd just go for a hike 20 miles north of Riverdale, never to be heard from again. 

Archie gave Jughead a knowing glance before breaking out into his signature smile. He kissed Veronica on the cheek to placate her, but looked at Betty immediately after it happened. Veronica hadn't noticed. 

Jughead thought of how typical it is for Archie to always have feelings for a different girl once he was with one. It's like he had this giant fear of commitment yet girls trying to tie his ass down always flocked to him. Jughead wanted to scream but also vomit at the same time. Maybe the coffee from Pop's is not a good idea. 

"Jug did you order coffee? I thought we were trying to take a break from it"? Like clockwork, Betty was already up Jughead's ass because she "cared" about him. She was just paranoid he'd love his cool Serpents leather jacket more than her, and want to hang out with his dog Hotdog everyday instead of going to her house to study for classes he didn't fucking care about. He hated her bitch mom and her weird dad and god, her sister with the whole pregnancy thing. Jughead knew he was fucked up but sometimes Betty's family took the fucking cake. Betty did have a really comfortable bed and after school naps at her house were supreme. She would always gently wake him up with a kiss on the forehead, and leave chocolate milk and cookies on her nightstand next to him. 

"Weird. I hadn't noticed. Must have been the guy before me."

"What guy? There was a guy here? Do you know who he is"? asked Veronica, eager to find and personally persecute the guy that shot Archie's dad. 

That was another thing Jughead always had looming in the back of his mind. Archie had a good life before his dad got shot, or so he guessed. 

"I was just saying, you know another customer"?

A rushed sigh of relief flooded the table. Betty pulled the menu from in front of Jughead. 

"What do you guys think about milkshakes"? 

Internally, Jughead let out a guttural scream.


End file.
